Sleeping Eunhae
by nanaspineapple
Summary: Alarm jam berbunyi dan terdengar suara hantaman yang keras saat Hyukjae membantingnya ke tembok / Eunhae / fluff / drabble / sekuel dari Sleeping Hyukjae terdahulu


Title:Sleeping Eunhae  
Author:nanaspineapple  
Pairing:Eunhae  
Genre:Romance  
Rating:T  
Disclaimer:Kesamaan nama tokoh memang disengaja  
Summary:Alarm jam berbunyi dan terdengar suara hantaman yang keras saat Hyukjae membantingnya ke tembok.

* * *

Kipas angin di tengah langit-langit kamar Hyukjae masih berputar menyala saat ia bangun. Matanya masih berat dan tubuhnya masih lemas, namun cahaya matahari yang menembus gorden jendela kamarnya membuatnya terbangun.

Ia melirik jam kecil di atas meja di dekat tempat tidurnya dan menghela napas saat melihat sudah jam enam kurang limabelas. Ia baru membayangkan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang harus dilakukannya sampai siang saat ia ingat kalau ini Hari Minggu dan orang rumahnya sedang pergi, yang artinya tak ada yang perlu ia kerjakan.

Sepasang tangan memeluk perutnya dan ia baru ingat soal lelaki yang tidur di sebelahnya. Kemarin, Donghae datang menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Pada awalnya ia bukan mau menginap, tapi tugas mereka baru selesai hampir jam empat pagi, jadi Donghae memutuskan untuk menginap saja, karena hari ini memang Hari Minggu.

Bibir Donghae menempel di tengkuk leher Hyukjae, napas hangat Donghae menjalar sampai ke wajah Hyukjae dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa nyaman berada di tempat tidurnya.

Sinar matahari semakin terang dan membuat Hyukjae mau tidak mau membuka matanya karena tidak nyaman dengan suasana kamar yang tiba-tiba menjadi terang.

Hyukjae, yang bagaimanapun masih merasa ngantuk dan lelah, sekuat apapun keinginannya untuk bertahan di tempat tidur, ia juga ingin sekali cuci muka dan sarapan. Namun saat ia mengangkat tubuhnya dari kasur, tangan Donghae semakin erat memeluk pinggang kecilnya dan tubuhnya kembali menghantam kasur. Dada Donghae menempel erat dengan punggung Hyukjae, napasnya menjalar di leher Hyukjae, tangannya erat melingkari perut Hyukjae, seolah tidak ingin lelaki kurus itu meninggalkan kasur.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu memaksakan diri seperti ini," bisik Donghae di lehernya, "tidurlah lagi. Nanti biar aku yang masak untuk kita."

Masih. Ternyata Donghae masih memperhatikannya. Dari awal mereka kenal sampai mereka menjalani hubungan mereka yang keempat bulan, perhatian Donghae masih sama atau bahkan lebih, dan Hyukjae ragu ia bisa membalasnya. Baru kali ini ia merasa diperlakukan secara spesial seperti ini. Diberikan perhatian, cinta, kasih sayang yang khusus hanya untuknya, dan hal itu bahkan kadang membuat Hyukjae ingin menangis.

Dengan sekali gerakan ia berbalik sampai ia menghadap Donghae, balik memeluknya, membenamkan wajah lelaki itu ke ceruk lehernya. Angin dingin Oktober yang masuk dari jendela kamar Hyukjae yang sedikit terbuka seolah tidak mau mengusik mereka. Kehangatan menyebar di antara keduanya. Semakin erat pelukan mereka, semakin hangat udara terasa di sekitar mereka.

Alarm jam berbunyi dan terdengar suara hantaman yang keras saat Hyukjae membantingnya ke tembok.

Hyukjae mengecup bibir Donghae dengan lembut, Donghae membalasnya dengan senang hati, menikmati bagaimana bibir Hyukjae yang selalu mendominasi ciuman mereka itu selalu terasa manis di mulutnya, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk tertidur.

* * *

A/n:Jeeeeng~ sekuel dari Sleeping Hyukjae xD  
Karena waktu itu ada yang minta sekuel, siapa ya ._. akhirnya saya putuskan untuk nulis ini xD  
Saya banyak mikir, sekuel macam apa yang harus saya tulis, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat tema "tidur" lagi~  
Saya berusaha membuat fic nya terasa manis, biarpun imej Eunhae gak kayak gitu, soalnya mereka kan di dunia nyata begajulannya (?) gak ketulungan ya -_-

Seluruh fic ini saya buat di sekolah, coret-coret di kertas dan sempat mendapat pertanyaan 'nulis apa, nas?' berkali-kali, dan cuma saya jawab 'cerpen' xD nulis ff yaoi di sekolah itu penuh resiko~ untungnya tulisan tangan saya berantakan dan gak kebaca, jadi mereka gak berusaha membaca xDD eh kok malah curhat sih -_-

Saya mau ngomong sekali lagi seperti yang pernah saya tulis di ff saya yang lain, **jangan protes** karena fic ini **kependekan** -_- drabble is drabble. Short is short.

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang nyempetin review :B


End file.
